Tutor de química
by xKieraSumire
Summary: UA DeiIno. -¡Dios! ¡Odio a ese tipo!- Se calló en el momento que escucho una pequeña risa de su amiga -¿Qué? -Nada, nada. Es sólo que cuando dices que lo odias a él es como si dijeras que te odias a tí. DISCONTINUED
1. Primer encuentro

A/N: Hola! Bueno es mi primer historia que subo aquí. La estuve preparando desde hace un tiempo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajajes de Naruto obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto

**Advertencia: **Pareja crack y UA (Universo alternativo)

* * *

**T**utor de química

**C**apítulo I: Primer encuentro

Había dos chicas caminando por las calles, un de ellas tenía el cabello corto por los hombros de color rosado, sus ojos eran de un color jade y vestía una camisa rojiza y unos jeans oscuros que llegaban a los tobillos, la otra chica de la misma altura o un poco más alta, a diferencia de la otra chica, su cabello era bastante largo, rubio pálido y lo levaba recogido, sus ojos eran celestes claros. Y en cuanto a su ropa, llevaba una musculosa violeta y una falda del mismo color con unas sandalias negras.

La pelirosa de nombre Sakura estaba "recordándole" a su amiga de una prueba de química que sería la próxima semana, u otro intento para recordarle que era más inteligente que ella.

-Si, ya sé frentezota- Se quejó la rubia-..."Tú eres más inteligente que yo, y tienes mejores notas que yo y blablabla"- Dijo con ironía mientras hacía que su voz suene más tonta.

Sakura rió para sus adentros –No es eso, sólo decía. Vienes mal con química, Ino-cerda -Hizo una pausa, al mismo tiempo que Ino volteó su mirada para otro lado- Y yo no habló así.-

Entonces no sé para que me invitas al cine, si vas a estar TODO el día recordándome del desastre que soy en esa materia- Contestó casi gritando lo último.

La de ojos verdes no respondió, sabía el mal carácter que puede tener Ino cuando la hacen enojar. _Estúpida Ino-cerda que todo le molesta_. Pensó Sakura

Al llegar al cine se dieron cuenta que no habían pensado en que película iban a ver, Sakura se apresuró para llegar a la fila del cine, sin mirar para adelante y chocó accidentalmente con alguien

- Oh.. Lo siento, no miré para donde iba- Se disculpó la pelirosa mirando al muchacho que era un poco más alto que ella.

- Mira por donde vas, niña- Contestó secamente mientras se marchaba lentamente

¿Niña? Que engreído era ese chico, si sólo tendría un par de años más que ella. Sakura sintió un impulsó de gritarle, al mismo tiempo que otra persona pasó caminando siguiendo a ese chico pelirrojo, que por un momento lo confundió por una chica, hasta que habló y escuchó su voz de _hombre_.

Sakura, ya ve a la fila antes de que se alargue- Le recordó Ino

- Si, ya voy. Fue por ese chico pelirrojo que me retrasó-

Pues, _ese chico pelirrojo _se llama Sasori y ¿¡Cómo puedes hablar así de él! ¡Es uno de los chicos más lindos de nuestra escuela!- Le gritó Ino a Sakura, como si ésta viviera en otro mundo y estuviera desenterada de que con quien habló hace un momento.

La otra chica la miró un poco extrañada –Es un engreído- Agregó

¡Pero es sexy! – Repitió ella

- …Como sea. Y ¿Qué hay del otro, su amigo rubio?

- De él no me acuerdo su nombre, se que son amigos

- Se parece a ti- Rió brevemente la pelirosa- Podría ser tu hermano perdido

Ino se cruzó de brazos- Sólo tiene buen gusto en peinados-

Mira, aquí vienen de nuevo, trata de decirle algo Ino- Dijo Sakura en un tono sarcástico, trataba de hacerla molestar un poco, su amiga casi siempre estaba hablando de chicos, pero no veía iba a hablar con ellos directamente. _Como que venga aquí a disculparse_

Ino simplemente miró a Sakura e hizo el signo de victoria, pero cuando iba a acercarse a Sasori, éste paso de largo y fue directo a donde se encontraba la pelirosa.

- Eres la chica de hace un momento ¿verdad?- Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza- Pues, perdona por lo de antes, yo.. cuando estoy apurado no me fijo en lo que digo

_Jeje ahora mira quien viene a suplicar. _Aunque Sakura estaba molesta, sabía donde detenerse y le sonrió humildemente en señal de que aceptaba sus disculpas.

- Por cierto, me llamo Sasori

Si, ya sé quien eres. Vamos a la misma escuela- Contestó ella de modo indiferente, Sasori hizo una reacción un poco sorpresiva ante la respuesta de la chica. Ella suspiró y termino de hablar- Y yo soy Sakura…Sakura Haruno-

Como a tres metros de distancia de la conversación se encontraban los dos rubios parados observa a sus "amigos" en silencio, hasta que el rubio lo rompió.

- ¿No te había visto antes, un?- Pregunto por decir algo

- Probablemente, somos de la misma escuela ¿Ino Yamanaka te suena conocido?- Dijo en un tono presumido

- Pues no. Eres una chica bastante presumida- Se detuvo un momento y la miró fijo- Normalmente la gente se presenta de forma más humilde, como "hola, me llamo Deidara, un"

Ino estaba a punto de querer matar a "Deidara" por su comentario ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así? Al mismo tiempo de que empezó a notar lo que le había dicho Sakura era cierto, eran demasiado parecidos físicamente, el mismo color de ojos, el cabello largo, rubio y recogido, la forma de su rostro. Esto produjo que se detuviera y tratara de hacerse la sorda con el reciente comentario ¿Por qué golpear a alguien tan atractivo y con buen gusto en peinados? _De la que te salvaste rubiecito._

Pero en el momento que Ino iba a decir algo, Sasori apareció en el medio.

- Vamos Deidara, tenemos que ir a la reunión y sabes que no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente- Dijo en su típico tono amargado, el cual cambió para decir lo último y voltear hacia atrás- Adiós Sakura

La rubia contempló un momento su partida, hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

- ¿Sabes Ino? ¡Tenías razón, no sólo es atractivo, sino que también es _agradable_ cuando lo conoces mejor!- Dijo Sakura entusiasmada

- Que suerte, porque a mí no me fue igual con…-

_Un momento Sasori fue _agradable_ con la frentezota y yo sólo obtuve un comentario negativo del otro_. El interior de Ino estaba gritando de la furia- ¡Ja! Como si tuvieras oportunidad con él-

- ¿Qué? Yo no estoy interesada en Saso..-Fue interrumpida

-Haber Sakura, hagamos un apuesta de quien consigue salir primero con _él_

Sakura resopló como hizo un gesto de desinterés- Como quieras Ino-cerda, si eso te hace feliz-

Luego de eso, ambas fueron a ver la película, casi se les olvidaba después de lo ocurrido. La película duro como una hora y media, a ninguna de las dos le agrado demasiado y se marchó cada una a su casa después de eso.

Mientras que Ino estaba caminando de regreso a su casa, pensaba un poco en su actitud de hace unas horas, era verdad a veces era demasiado celosa y competitiva, y, aunque de todos modos Sakura era su amiga-rival, esos sentimientos no la llevarían demasiado lejos, pero igual era divertido pelear con Sakura. Y aunque deteste admitirlo, Deidara tenía algo de razón a veces era muy presumida, lo que resultaba se un poco molesto para los demás, pero no lo hacía apropósito ella era así y no lo hizo intencionalmente de su forma de presentarse ante él. Pero después de todo ella era un humano y tenía defectos como tal.

En ese momento sonó su celular y al mirarlo vio que la llamada era de su padre

- _Ino, necesito que vallas a ayudar a la florería, ¡ahora!- _

_Uhh. _Ella había olvidado completamente que debía ir esta tarde para colaborar con el negocio familiar y en estos momentos era lo que menos se le antojaba hacer. Pensó en una excusa creíble para no ir, algo por lo que la dejaría faltar… _¡Perfecto!_

– Papi, me encantaría ir pero yo tengo que estudiar para el examen de química. Ya sabes, no vengo bien con química –

_- mmm… esta bien, ve a casa a estudiar – _Ella hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso- _Pero esta tu tía en casa, así que ella me dirá si estudiaste o perdiste el tiempo _- Dicho eso su sonrisa se transformó en disconformidad. Colgó el teléfono y siguió camino a su casa.

Al llegar al destino, abrió la puerta y saludo a su tía, quien obviamente le recordó que debía ir a estudiar.

Su tía era muy molesta cuando quería serlo, Ino fue a la cocina y sacó sus libros de química. Habrá estado estudiando una hora o un poco más, hasta que su vieja tía se durmió mirando el televisor e Ino aprovechó para irse a hacer sus cosas. _Bueno, el examen es el martes puedo_ _seguir estudiando el lunes_.

Y así se pasó el resto de tarde, decidió irse a dormir temprano antes de que sus padres llegaran.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ino llego a la escuela, a los primeros que vio fueron a Naruto, Hinata y Kiba hablando. _O quizás están peleando por ella. _

- ¡Hola chicos!- Saludo la rubia alegremente

- Hola… Ino-chan – Dijo una tímida Hinata

- Hey Ino ¿Tú estás lista para el examen de hoy?- Preguntó Naruto

Ino palideció por un momento – Examen.. ¿Cuál examen?-

- ¿¡No te acuerdas! ¡La prueba de química!-

- Si, las que tu siempre desapruebas Naruto – Se burlo Kiba

- ¿No estudiaste Ino?- Dijo una voz familiar para ella

-¡Frentona! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Jeje hace un momento- Rió Sakura

Pero yo pensé que el examen sería mañana- Murmuró la rubia, a la vez que todos la miraron con sorpresa

- No, no. El profesor la había pasado al lunes

Estaba muerta, Ino lo sabía perfectamente, si ya de por sí le costaba aprender esto, ahora que no había estudiado mucho le iría peor. Sólo le quedaba una idea para tratar de "salvarse". _Mierda_, _voy a tener que tragarme mi orgullo._

Mas tarde en el salón, ella se acerco a Sakura, con la intención de bueno, que le pase las respuestas. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo el profesor entró al salón. Y dijo que para el examen iba a ser un par de "cambios". Él dijo donde debía sentarse cada uno, e inmediatamente Ino vio que todos los que tenían notas bajas estaban adelante

Y claro que su amiga-rival estaba más sentada atrás. _Jeje que profesor tan bueno que tengo, mató mis últimas esperanzas. _Rió la rubia para sus adentros

El examen era bastante corto, después de una hora terminó el tiempo y se llevaron todas pruebas. Estaba muerta, Ino lo sabía perfectamente…

* * *

A/n: Bueno aquí el primer Cáp. Se que no hubo mucho DeiIno y hasta hubo más SasoSaku x) .Pero esta es como la introducción después habrá más DeiIno, ya a partir del Cáp. 2 Deidara va a tener más protagonismo.

También empecé a escribir la historia porque vi que no hya muchas historias en DeiIno en español ):

Chao ~ ~


	2. ¡No puede ser!

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra Masashi Kishimoto y sus fumadas

**Advertencia: **Pareja crack y AU (universo alternativo)

* * *

Capítulo II: ¡No puede ser!

¿Qué le iba a decir ahora Ino a sus padres? Pasaron dos días de que ya entregaron los resultados de los exámenes. Sin sorpresa para ella había sacado una baja nota.

Actualmente se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, con intenciones de dormirse, cuando suena su celular y esta vez era Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa, frentezota?- Preguntó con una voz ronca

- _Siempre de mal humor cerda. ¿Así piensas conquistar a Sasori?- _Rió entre dientes

_- _Si para eso llamaste, estás perdiendo el tiempo

-_ Esta bien, voy al grano. Yo como soy tu súper a_miga ¿_Adivina que? Te conseguí a alguien para que te explique química- _Dijo alegremente la pelirosa

_- _¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –En ese momento Ino tenía los ojos muy abiertos- Ósea… no debías molestarte en…-

- _No fue ninguna molestia… ¿No puedo hacerte un favor a mi amiga-cerda?_

- Gra-gracias… Supongo- Murmuró lo último esperando que Sakura no la oyera, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya había colgado.

_Esto si que esta raro__**. **_Sakura ¿Haciéndole un favor? ¿Sin nada a cambio? ¿Sin una condición? ¿Algo? Al parecer no, pero Sakura era Sakura y algo debía haber en el medio ¿O quizás no? Bueno, pero de todos modos su amiga colgó el teléfono antes de decirle a donde ir, cuando ir o por lo menos quien sería su _tutor_. De todos modos no era lo que más le interesara, así que espero hasta mañana para hablar con ella.

Más tarde la muchacha rubia se encontraba arreglando algunas cosas de la florería antes de que cerrara. Trabajar extra podría servirle para remediar un poco sus notas, aunque de todos modos arreglar flores era una de sus formas favoritas para pasar el tiempo.

Escuchó la campana de la puerta sonar – Lo siento, ya cerramos- dijo Ino sin mirar a quien allá entrado.

- Ah… lo siento Ino, pero me habían mandado a pedir unas flores para el casamiento de mi prima-

La rubia miró a por un momento pensativa a su clienta Sakura - ¿Así que ahora eres secretaria?- Rió entre dientes, la pelirosa resopló. - Bien… supongo que podría hacer una excepción ¡Pero llega a horario! –

Sakura sonrió –Gracias Ino. ¿Cuándo puedo venir?- Ino no se molestó en responder y sólo le indicó la fecha en un almanaque – Esta bien, ya me voy, no te molesto más –

La muchacha de ojos celeste en ese momento recordó la llamaba que a le había hecho anteriormente. Se mordió el labio inferior en pensar a acceder a su propuesta, cuando Sakura estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, ella dijo:

- ¡Espera! –Tratando de fingir no muy preocupada, al ver que la pelirosa la miró ella continuó – Tú… no me dijiste mucho acerca de.. ese tu...tor- Se detuvo un momento- ¿A dónde tengo que ir?-

- ¿Tutor? Cierto, es que con ese tono que lo dijiste no te oías muy entusiasmada – Sakura tomo un papel y anotó la dirección- Es tarde yo ya me tengo que ir. ¡Chao!

Al día siguiente después de la escuela, Ino repasó un poco lo de la idea de que Sakura le allá hecho un favor solo porque sí. Se rió de si misma a la idea de pensar que podía ser una dirección cualquiera y ella quedaba como una loca. Eso sería una broma bastante "inmadura".

Se dirigió a la dirección, la cual quedaba bastante lejos de su casa. Al llegar y en cuanto le abrieron la puerta era la persona que la rubia menos hubiera esperado.

- ¿¡Deidara! – Exclamó ella mientras inconcientemente buscaba el papel con la dirección - ¿Esta es la dirección? – Murmuró para sí a la vez que fingía una sonrisa

- ¿Qué haces aquí… tu? Ehh ¿Cómo te llamabas, un?

- ¡Ino! ¡Me llamo Ino, amnésico!

- Eso fue grosero, un. Si viniste sólo a gritarme…-fue interrumpido

- Espera… ¿Tú enseñas… química?- Preguntó nerviosa

Los ojos celestes del rubio se abrieron más y al instante frunció el seño –Maldición- murmuró despacio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ino oyera

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Esa chica de pelo tenido me mintió, un- Eso provocó una reacción confundida en la rubia – Me dijo que la niña que necesitaba ayuda era _linda_ y _agradable_-

Ino al oír eso las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca estaba casi por explotar - ¡Pero que te crees apenas me conoces y ya…! – La siguiente acción del rubio le molestó más cuando le tapo la boca

- Shhh, un. ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar gritando todo el día?

Ino entró a la casa de Deidara limitándose a decir algo, el chico hizo caso omiso al enojo de Ino y se sentó en una silla como si nada, ella un poco tímida hizo lo mismo al estar en una casa totalmente desconocida.

- ¿Eres bueno en química?- Pregunto ella tratando de olvidar la conversación anterior y los deseos que tenía de golpearlo

- Por algo soy uno de los mejores de la clase- El le dio una sonrisa orgullosa

_Pero que modesto_. Pensó la rubia, después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos minutos.

- Bueno y ¿en qué te fue mal en tu última prueba- La chica empezó buscar de su mochila entre todos los libros y a lo largo de un minuto la encontró toda arrugada.

Deidara leyó rápido todo la prueba y soltó un bufido tratando de contener su risa.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

Él no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reírse carcajadas que duraron unos minutos, a la vez que el rostro de la rubia le expresaba su odio.

- Lo siento, lo siento… no pude evitarlo, un. ¡Es que es una prueba tan triste!

- No esta tan mal- Trató de defenderse la rubia- Ni siquiera fue un 1

- Es verdad, fue casi un 4 que es "mucho" mejor. ¿No estudiaste nada verdad?

- Un poco – ella de ruborizo levemente

- Pff.. Con ese "poco" te hubieras sacado un 5 por lo menos, un. Eres del tipo que aprende lento ¿verdad?- Se río entre dientes

Ino estaba roja pero de la ira esta vez –¡Si vieras el resto de mis notas de comerías tus palabras! Pero tú eres tan irritante que … – Ella lo tomó de los hombros para empujarlo en cuanto escuchó que puerta de estaba abriendo la puerta.

Entró una mujer alta de cabello muy corto y oscuro –Mi hermana llegó- murmuró Deidara algo fastidiado

-Ohh… ¡Lo siento! ¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó la chica en un tono de burla al observar la escena

Ambos rubios se sonrojaron inmediatamente, Deidara fue el primero en reaccionar y empujó a Ino lejos de él –Nada de eso, le estoy enseñando química. Apenas la conozco- Dijo él tratando de lucir lo más serio posible

- Tus palabras dicen una cosa, pero tu cara otras- Se rió de lo que ella misma dijo- Aunque esa chica parece más como tu hermana menor, Deidara-nii

-Me llamo Ino- Murmuró tratando de no parecer ofendida

- Hola, lo siento si te moleste. Yo soy Kurotsuchi – Ella le sonrió- De todos modos yo ya tengo que irme sólo vine a buscar unas cosas. Estoy muy ocupada no como mi hermano-baka

Luego de que la hermana menor de Deidara se marcho de nuevo, la muchacha rubia optó por quedarse mas callada y que no allá otro "accidente".

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios n_n. **lolita08 **no me molesta tu comentario sobre Sakura, c/uno con sus gustos, la verdad el SasoSaku me gusta pero no tengo pensado que halla en esta historia.

La razón por la que subí tan rápido la continuación es porque el ya lo tenía preparado y lo releí un par de veces antes de subirlo. Quería hacerlo más largo pero tenía miedo de arruinarlo :/, porque me gusta más este cap que el primero U._.!


	3. Exposición de arte

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes todo es obra de Kishimoto y sus fumadas

**Advertencia: **Paraja crack y UA (Universo alternativo) Este capítulo también tiene algunas _palabrotas_

* * *

**T**utor de química

**C**apítulo III: Exposición de arte

La muchacha rubia caminaba por las calles y se estaba aproximando a su hogar. Le resultaba algo molesto tener que caminar tanto sólo para estar allí una hora y media. Recordaba su primera junta con _su tutor de química_ y lo único que le gusto de él fue que no le haya cobrado la primera clase. Después de un rato optó por llamar a "la chica de cabello tenido". _Demonios, hasta se me pegó su manera de hablar_. Dijo el interior de Ino.

- _¿Ino?... ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?_

- Para resumir todo… ¡HORRIBLE!- Ino casi grita lo último por el "mal" humor que le dejo aquel muchacho rubio.

- _¡Cálmate, Ino! Parece que siempre estas enojada últimamente –_ Murmuró la pelirosa - _¿Qué paso tan malo?_

Ella resopló –Haber…¿Por dónde empiezo? Me critica por todo lo que hago mal, se burla de mí y tiene un temperamento…-Ino se limitó a continuar

-_ Ya veo … ¿Explica bien por lo menos?_

-Sí

_- Para mí eso es lo que importa_

- ¡Pero, Dios! ¡Como odio a ese tipo!- Se calló en el momento que escuchó una pequeña risa de su amiga -¿Qué?

- _Nada, nada. Es sólo que cuando dices que lo odias a él es como si dijeras que te odias a ti_- Sakura se hecho a reír después de decir eso.

- ¿De qué…? ¿¡Qué estas diciendo frentezota!

_- ¡Esas son la clase de cosas que haces tú, Ino! – _Al ver que Ino no respondía prosiguió- _Pero quizás sólo me parezca a mí jeje – _Con ese tono que lo dijo a la rubia le resultó lo contrario.

Ino resopló – No es para tanto… Además, él es tan raro; me dice que le gusta la química porque ocasiona explosiones y todo el tiempo está repitiendo "un, un, _un_"

_- Oh lo siento, Ino. Pero me llamaste cuando iba a visitar a Naruto y ya llegué a su casa. ¡Adiós!_

Aunque Ino no veía a Sakura en persona se podía imaginar su sonrisa burlona. La conocía tan bien, le dio por un momento la sensación de que lo de Naruto era un invento para colgar, pero él era igual uno de los mejores amigos de Sakura y a veces pensaba que solo no salía con él porque seguía enamorada de Sasuke. Ella antes también estaba "enamorada" de él, pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo demasiado y actualmente se había vuelto un chico un tanto problemático, hace un mes había salido de la cárcel.

* * *

Deidara estaba recostado sobre un sillón pensando, que, aunque esa chica era algo molesta fue entretenido estar con alguien por un momento, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar sólo en su casa. Desde que su madre falleció cuando él sólo tenía 9 años, su padre consiguió un trabajo en el que debe viajar constantemente a lugares cercanos o a veces lejanos y casi nunca esta en casa. Lo que lo dejaba sólo con su hermana, la cual también de vez en cuando salía o estaba en la casa de una amiga.

Su pensamiento se rompió cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Al principio no se molestó en atender pensando que era su hermana que se olvido algo y quería que se lo llevara a donde sea que estaba. Pero al ver que continuaba sonando, algo fastidiado, decidió atender.

- ¿Hola?

- _¡Carajo! ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas tenerme esperando, mujer deforme? _

Deidara reconoció la voz al instante y su rostro se volvió fruncido al mismo tiempo -¿Qué quieres, Hidan?- Dijo con voz ronca

- ¡_Sabes que odio ser un estúpido mensajero, Deidara-chan!_ – Se quejo el hombre religioso- _Pero el maldito de Kakuzu me obligó a que te diga que este año te tocó preparar el salón para la exposición de arte _

- ¿Enserio? ¿Quiénes son los demás para preparar el lugar? – Murmuró el rubio pensando en lo aburrido que sería estar preparando el salón

_- El hijo de puta de Kakuzu, que dijo que no va a ir a menos que le paguen y a mí también me llamaron los bastardos. A las 5 PM es nuestro turno - _

- Más te vale que vallas Hidan, un- Después de decir eso colgó y se tiro en el sillón.

Aunque a muchos les resultaba extraño, Deidara odiaba la exposición de arte de la escuela ¿Por qué? Simple, iba cualquier tipo de gente y la mayoría eran personas que no comprendían y no sabían apreciar el arte, este año tenía pensado no exponer nada pero sabía que era la única forma de "promocionar" sus esculturas, quizás alguien se interesaría en ella y quisiera comprarlas. Y ahora tenía que ir a preparar el salón de la exposición, pensaba que cada año se ponía peor; ya se imaginaba que ni Kakuzu ni Hidan se presentarían. A menos que le paguen al primero y no tenga que hacer ningún ritual raro el segundo.

El rubio hecho un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que el teléfono sonaba de nuevo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- _Nii-san ¿Qué te pasa?-_ Dijoun poco molesta su hermana menor_- Sólo necesito que me lleves un libro que olvide_

_No es posible_. Pensó el ojiazul.

* * *

Tres chicas se encontraban en el pueblo, mirando algunas vidrieras de ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, perfumes, etc. Cuando se detuvieron en un estante en el cual había cuadros y algunos eran dibujos de flores.

- Ese es mi favorito- Señaló la muchacha castaña

- E-es m-muy lindo, Tenten-san- Tartamudeó Hinata

- ¡Quiero comprarlo! Enserio, adoro esas margaritas en el florero- Sonrió la rubia

-¿Para qué? Si tú pintaste algunos cuadros de flores tan lindos como estos – Dijo Tenten

Ino sonrió un poco- No son para tanto, sólo hice algunos y son horrendos, jeje

- ¿Horrendos? Pfff… ¿De qué hablas? Yo los vi y son geniales- Tenten le guiñó un ojo a Hinata- ¡No te hagas la humilde!

- S-si, Ino-chan… ¿Por q-qué n-no los…expones?

- ¡Es una gran idea, Hinata! Y no falta mucho para la exposición de arte de la escuela

Ino lo pensó por un momento, debía admitir que nunca lo había pensado, pero jamás se sintió muy atraída al arte –Esta bien- murmuró- Si eso las hace felices

Al llegar a la escuela, las tres chicas caminaron por el pasillo sin encontrar a la directora Tsunade, cuando pasaron por uno de los salones donde próximamente se haría la exposición y al ver que había algunas personas allí adentro decidieron entrar.

Dos de los muchachos que vieron estaban trabajando sobre unas escaleras, así que no pudieron ver sus rostros.

-¡Hey! ¿Saben dónde podemos encontrar a la directora Tsunade-sama?- Dijo Ino en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para él chico escuchara

- ¡Ahora voy!- El chico bajo algunos escalones de aquella escalera y saltó hábilmente de ésta

- ¿¡Tú! –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Ahora también vienes a molestarme aquí, un?

- No, yo quería peguntarle- Los ojos de Ino vagaron alrededor de la habitación, sólo para no hablar con _ese_ rubio, hasta focalizar a el otro chico de cabello plateado- A él, emm –Ino sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte con Sasori y trató de recordar su nombre…- ¡Hidan!

- ¿Qué mierda quieres…?- Observó un poco a aquella muchacha y al notar su parecido con Deidara no le resultó difícil ponerle un apodo- Mini-Dei

Ino lo miró un poco extrañada por el apodo que le había puesto y decidió acercarse un poco más a dónde estaba "trabajando" Hidan.

Tienen bastante desordenado por aquí – Murmuró la ojimarrón al ver el suelo en el que casi no se podía caminar.

- ¿Quién te pidió tu opinión, un?- Dijo Deidara haciendo nota mental de que Kakuzu debía ordenar el lugar, pero él estaba muy ocupado contando su dinero.

- ¿Hidan, me escuchas? ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Tsunade-sama?

El hombre religioso no le estaba prestando mucha atención, ya que se encontraba muy "ocupado" colocando unos adornos en una estantería, la cual estaba a unos 3 metros del suelo. Pero la voz de Ino lo desconcentró y su escalera se tambaleó un poco, provocando que inconcientemente se agarrara de aquella estantería, que no soportó el peso provocando que esta se cayera y la fuerza de gravedad inmediatamente la llevaba al suelo justo donde se encontraba Ino.

-¡Ino!- Gritaron todos a la vez

La chica rubia estaba tan atónita que no podía moverse sólo veía como aquel estante se acercaba a ella, sin contar que el lugar estaba algo desordenado como para que pudiera moverse con facilidad. Fue tan rápido cuando ella cerró los ojos sintió que alguien la tomó de la muñeca antes de que el estante chocara contra el suelo.

Todos contemplaron la escena un poco asustados, después Ino miró a su _salvador_…-¿Dei…dara? ¿T-tú me… salvaste?- La chica seguía un poco aturdida así que no pudo expresarse como ella quería, suspiró y después de un momento prosiguió – G-gracias… ¡Muchas gracias! S-si no hubiera sido por ti, yoo hubiera terminado en el hospital ¡Gracias!

Deidara le sonrió por un instante después puso un rostro neutral – No fue nada, un. No quiero accidentes en mi turno para que después yo tenga problemas –Aunque fuera sólo un instante, Ino quedo maravillada en ese momento que Deidara la _salvó, _olvidó completamente al Deidara que ella conocía. Se sonrojó un poco al ver que el todavía tenía su muñeca –Oh… lo siento – La soltó rápidamente y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tenten y Hinata corrieron a donde se encontraba su amiga - ¡Ino! ¡Gracias a Kami-sama que estás bien!- Exclamó Tenten

- No, debes agradecer a _Jashin_-sama- Dijo Hidan orgullosamente

- ¿De quien me hablas?- Preguntó confundida

-¿Cómo de quien, panda?

- Jamás oí de él ¿y tú, Ino?-Al notar que la chica no respondía, volvió a repetir- ¿Ino?

Aunque el rubio no lo decía, se sentía muy feliz por dentro de que no le haya pasado nada a su "alumna", al notar que ella lo seguía observando el volvió a sonreír y dijo:

- _Me alegra que estés bien_

**A/N: **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios 33 Encerio los aprecio mucho. Al final creo que está continuación fue rápida la también. ¿Vieron? La relación de Deidara e Ino está creciendo *0* . En este cap sale el resumen del fic, que la verdad no me gusta mucho como queda pero soy mala para resumir D: Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado

Saludos | Erika ~

PD: Es que como soy nueva e ignorante jeje... pero alguien podría decirme como puedo cambiar el nombre del capítulo 1 en la caja? Gracias


	4. ¿Qué es efímero?

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy propia de Naruto, ni de ninguno de sus personajes todo es obra de Kishimoto y sus fumadas

**Advertencia: **Pareja crack y UA (Universo alternativo)

**

* * *

****Tutor de química**

**C**apítulo IV: ¿Qué es efímero?

El estante se estalló contra la pared, fue un impacto tan fuerte que su pudo escuchar en todo el gran salón. Cualquiera que hubiera estado allí, específicamente Ino, terminaría en el hospital con fracturas o algún hueso roto.

La muchacha rubia no podía evitar sentirse un tanto idiota cada vez que internamente recordaba lo sucedido y no fue capaz de moverse para salvarse a ella misma. Si aquel chico de cabello dorado no hubiera llegado a tiempo para _salvarla, _pasaría unos cuantos días en una camilla sin poder hacer mucho. Pero de lo que aún seguía muy asombrada era precisamente su _salvador_, el chico al que había llamado irritante, raro y debía admitir que claramente lo había prejuzgado.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, las tres chicas quedaron de mal humor al enterarse que habían ido al instituto para nada, ya que la directora Tsunade no se encontraba allí y cada una se marchó a su hogar luego de eso.

¿Y ahora que carajo hacemos con eso, Deidara-chan? – Dijo Hidan refiriéndose al estante roto

Fácil, límpialo, un – Señaló el artista como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- ¿Por qué mierda no lo haces tú? Que seas el "héroe del día" no te da ningún maldito privilegio

Ni Deidara ni Hidan dijeron nada por un momento en un estado "pensativo" hasta que ambos se miraron frente a frente y asintieron a la vez – Kakuzu-

Ambos se fueron del salón dejándolo tan desordenado como estaba cuando empezaron y sabían que "los directivos" no podían decirles nada sobre como quedo el lugar, ya que ordenarlo era tarea de Kakuzu y si él no cumplía su parte sería su problema.

Deidara suspiró pensando en que lo más "impresionante" que había pasado en esas dos horas de solo escuchar sobre Jashin-sama fue la llegada de las tres jóvenes y ese pequeño accidente. Automáticamente recordó al pie de la letra como sacó a Ino de ese lugar donde caería ese gran estante, ni él sabía que se podía mover tan rápido y por alguna razón su mente se enfocó en ese momento que sostuvo su muñeca por más tiempo del necesario. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza a la vez que se preguntaba por que había recordado eso.

* * *

Pasó un poco más de una semana luego de eso, la semana de la exposición de arte de la escuela, dudaría toda la tarde hasta el anochecer del fin de semana.

El muchacho había ido solo por dos pequeñas razones; la primera: ver si alguna persona estaría interesada en su arte, aunque cada minuto que estaba allí reducía sus esperanzas y la segunda: vigilar sus esculturas, no quería que ningún chiquillo las rompiera. Si bien él planea destruirlas pronto que sean "manoseadas" no es una forma artística de hacerlo.

Se encontraba bastante aburrido y sus ojos azules se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada y_ salida, _para su sorpresa vio a un pelirrojo entrar. _¿Sasori?_, se preguntó a sí mismo. Si bien Deidara ya odiaba la exposición de arte, Sasori en todos estos años ha puesto un pie dentro de ésta. La curiosidad le ganó y decidió ir a sacarse las dudas, miró a su alrededor y notó unos cuadros pintados y se dio cuenta que de todo este tiempo que estuvo en la exposición no se había molestado en mirar las demás cosas y algo tenían esos cuadros que captaron su atención aunque sea un momento.

¡Hey, mira! Aquí están – Exclamó una voz familiar para él

- ¿Ino, un?

- Ohh… ¿Deidara? No sabía que te interesaba el arte

Deidara frunció un poco el seño por su comentario – Yo soy un artista – Miró algunas exposiciones con disgusto – Pero esta feria infantil es el único lugar donde puedo exponer mis esculturas por ahora, un –

La florista parpadeó dos veces antes de contestar, no supo muy bien que decir, si todos los artistas eran tan soberbios cuando se trataba de su arte no quería imaginárselos - Ya veo – Murmuró

- ¿Viniste sola? –Preguntó por decir algo

- Oh, no. Vine con Sakura… que esta con Sasori- Lo último lo mencionó con un tono molesto, pero trató de ignorarlo y se enfocó en esas pinturas- ¿Qué opinas de esos cuadros?

- No es tan mal- Ino sonrió al escuchar eso- Pero podrían estar mucho mejor, les falta más detalles- Dijo Deidara en estado de "crítico" mientras que la rubia se molestó al escuchar eso, ya que esos cuadros eran _sus _cuadros.

Ino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por otra voz - ¡Aquí estas Ino! ¿Estos son tus cuadros? – Dijo la muchacha de ojos jade e Ino sólo asintió

Mientras que el ojiazul miro a la persona que estaba al lado de Sakura - ¿¡Qué haces aquí Sasori!

El pelirrojo no se molesto en quitar su típico rostro aburrido – Necesitaba buscar algo, sabes que no me interesa la exposición y tampoco tus esculturas

Deidara obviamente se molestó al escuchar eso. Sasori a veces lo irritaba con su personalidad de sabelotodo y pensaba que su creencia de arte era superior, aunque de todos modos era algo de todos los días escuchar eso. Su mirada, después, se torno a la chica de cabello chicle – Cierto, viniste sólo para encontrar a Sakura, ¿verdad?- Rió entre dientes

Sakura se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso y el chico de ojos avellana resopló y también parecía que no había escuchado lo que dijo el rubio – Hn… Vine a buscar un maldito libro que olvidó Hidan

Mientras que Ino, se estaba dando cuenta que sus posibilidades cada vez eran más escasas con Sasori, pedía internamente que Sakura haya olvidado esa pequeña apuesta que habían hecho, pero debía admitir que él no era su tipo. Ella había escuchado que la gente se casa y se divorcia tantas veces porque no encuentran a esa persona que sea _su alma gemela._

* * *

La exposición terminaba a las 6 PM, pero Ino se marchó como a las 4 PM. Había quedado que iría a la casa de Deidara todos los sábados a la tarde. Se apresuró para llegar, ya que se aproximaba una tormenta al parecer.

Los primeros 30 minutos en sí fueron bastante tranquilos, solo leer el capítulo que actualmente Ino estaba viendo en química inorgánica y _su tutor_ le explicaba, mientras ella lo escuchaba atentamente, debía hacerlo, la semana próxima podrían recuperar todos los que sacaron bajas notas en la evaluación. Al rubio le estaba llamando un poco la atención su comportamiento y tenía que admitir que lo estaba "incomodando" un poco.

- ¿Te pasa algo, un?- Ella lo miró confundida y simplemente negó con la cabeza – Yo te noto… algo diferente hoy

- ¿Por qué, Deidara-kun? – Usualmente sólo lo llamaba así cuando estaba enseñándole química y porque la anterior semana la había _ayudado_.

- Estas demasiado callada, un y eso es raro – Se limitó a sonreír

La mirada celeste normalmente se hubiera molestado, pero en cambio solo sonrío sarcásticamente- Pensé que te gustaba verme más así… ¿O te gusta que te grite?

- No estoy acostumbrado, jeje. Es solo que _así no eres tú._

Y eso fue lo único que hablaron por el resto de la clase, sin embargo Ino quedo muy pensativa acerca de lo que él le había dicho. ¿Que quiso decir con _así no eres tú? _No se conocían demasiado, como para que él perciba como actuaría.

Cuando era hora de irse ella observo el clima, se mordió levemente el labio y dijo

- ¿Deidara-kun, puedo quedarme más tiempo?- Murmuró un poco tímida

- ¿Por qué? – Ella señaló la ventana para que viera que la lluvia todavía no paraba - ¿Por qué no llamas a tus padres, un?

- Ellos no están en casa y no sé cuando vuelven, y yo no puedo irme sola porque vivo algo lejos

- ¿Quieres que te lleve, un? – Murmuró en voz baja

Los ojos de Ino brillaron al escuchar eso, al fin podría volver en auto después de siempre ir y venir caminando. Espero que Deidara valla a buscar la llave del auto o lo que sea que tenía que buscar, mientras esperaba sus ojos vagamente recorrieron la habitación y se enfocaron en un florero con algunas flores coloridas. _Deben ser rosas._ Instintivamente se acerco a ellas para notar que se estaban marchitando, le dio lástima y trató de arreglarlas un poco, buscó un vaso y le puso agua. Pero cuando estaba a punto de verter el líquido sobre las flores llegó su tutor.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, un?

- Oh… yo… L-lo siento- Rió nerviosamente- Es que… me daba lástima que estas rosas tan bellas se marchitaran tan rápido…Trabajo en una florería ¿Sabes?

- Eso es asombroso, un. ¡Pero ya deja la planta!

Se sintió confundida ante la reacción del chico ¿Tanto le molestó que tocara sus cosas? – P-perdón de nuevo Deidara-kun, yo no pensé que…- Fue interrumpida

- Pff… No es eso. Pero me resulta molesto que quieres "alargar" la vida de la flor, deja que se muera naturalmente, un

-…-

- Mira, las flores son hermosas en su corto período de vida ¿no crees que si las cosas bellas duraran tanto tiempo la gente se aburriría de ellas?

- Tal vez ¿pero que hay de las futuras generaciones que podrían apreciarla también?

- Cada vez que algo bello muere otra cosa nace para reemplazarlo, un. Porque nada dura para siempre

- Yo… creo que jamás lo pensé así. Pero es un buen análisis

- Lo sé –Sonrió de forma orgullosa

-…-

Es por eso que para mí, la belleza es una explosión… El arte es una explosión, mi arte es efímero, un

- ¿Qué es efímero?

- Jaja además de no saber química, eres tonta para más cosas…- Ino lo golpeó levemente para que se callara

- ¡Claro que se que es efímero, baka! Te puedo dar la definición del diccionario si quieres… Yo me refiero a ¿qué quieres decir con que tu arte es efímero!

- Pff… Quiere decir que mis esculturas y cualquiera de mis creaciones merece una forma artística de ser destruida- Al ver que Ino asintió de modo que comprendía el prosiguió- ¡Pero no te dejes convencer por Sasori que jode sobre que el arte es algo eterno!

- ¿Él? Pero parecía ser agradable, digo por aquel día en el cine

¿Ese día?... Ah te refieres con lo que pasó con Sakura –Rió entre dientes- ¡Si hubiera sido por él nunca se habría disculpado! Fue sólo porque le dije que fue algo grosero y sin que le diga otra cosa fue de mala gana a disculparse – Ino tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso- Pero al final le resultó una chica "interesante" como él dice, un – Su sonrisa desapareció después de escuchar eso.

Ambos se dirigieron al auto, la lluvia continuaba y la Yamanaka solo miraba como las gotas caían sobre el vidrio y eran quitadas por el parabrisa, se dio cuenta que odiaba cuando su tutor no decía nada, odiaba el silencio que había entre ellos dos, pensó en cualquier cosa solo para decir algo

- ¿Y como esta Kurotsuchi-san? No la vi por ningún lado hoy

- Ella siempre esta paseando o lo que sea, a veces se parece a mi padre- No pudo evitar frustrarse un poco al mencionarlo

- ¿Qué tiene tú padre? Si me quieres decir…

- Nada, desde que mi mamá murió él empezó a trabajar más y siempre esta viajando, hasta hace dos años tuvimos que mudarnos, un

- Lo siento, Deidara-kun. De verdad no debí preguntar – Su tono de voz sonaba sinceramente triste - ¿Dónde vivían antes?

- En un pueblo muy pequeño, jeje… Había muchas montañas, un

La rubia le sonrió, esforzándose porque su sonrisa sea lo más grande posible, al mismo tiempo que notó que ya habían llegado a su casa. –Gracias, Deidara-kun- Ella abrió la puerta y sin darse cuenta besó su mejilla y se apartó tan rápido antes de que él pudiera decir nada pero de todos modos no lo hizo, sólo sonrió.

- ¡Adiós, Ino! ¡Suerte para tu examen!

La chica contempló como el auto se alejaba y se apresuró a entrar a su casa y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no sentía lo mismo por Deidara que al comenzar el día.

* * *

**A/N**: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Well creo que por lo menos para mí esta conti fue un poco más larga xD, y la verdad creo que me inspiré en la feria de ciencias q hubo en mi escuela el año pasado para la 1ra parte del fic cuando fuimos a buscar las cosas y estaban todas rotas e.e

Saludos :3 ~


	5. El efecto

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kishimoto

**Advertencia: **Pareja crack y UA (Universo alternativo)

* * *

**T**utor de química

**C**apítulo V: El efecto

- ¡Vamos Hinata, apresúrate! – La recién nombrada solo obedeció empezando a caminar más rápido, pero aún no corría

Su amiga tenía suerte de que Hinata no sea el tipo de personas que no dicen "todo lo que piensan"… Pedirle que la acompañe a un lugar que ni siquiera le dijo cual era y perderse el primer recreo del día…

¡Ya llegamos! –Exclamó alegre la joven

La Hyuuga parpadeó un par de veces, no pudo evitar sentirse algo extrañada al ser llevada al lugar que menos se le esperaba por parte de su amiga- Ehh… Ino-chan, ¿por qué me trajiste… a la bi-biblioteca? - La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Ino casi nunca venía aquí

- Bueno… Es que en la próxima hora, ya sabes tenemos química y yo voy a recuperar el examen anterior. Así que necesito repasar un poco más

- Y… ¿E-eso que tiene que ver con migo? –Lucía un poco avergonzada de preguntarlo

- Te necesito para que me ayudes a repasar un poco, ya sabes haciéndome preguntas y todo eso – Dijo Ino al mismo tiempo que hizo una sonrisa nerviosa

La rubia no podía evitar sentirse algo "culpable", ya que Hinata nunca podría decir que "no" y esa fue la razón por la cual ella la trajo hasta aquí. Le importaba demasiado aprobar este recuperatorio y quizás se estaba aprovechando un poco de Hinata.

Ino leyó las primeras dos hojas del capítulo del libro de química inorgánica que debía estudiar. Luego le dio el libro a la peliazul para que comience a "evaluarla"

- Amm… -Sus ojos vagaron por toda la hoja buscando por donde empezar- ¿Qué son los óxidos? ¿Qué clases de óxidos hay?

- Son compuestos binarios formados por la combinación de un elemento y oxígeno. Hay dos clases de óxidos que son los óxidos básicos y los… óxidos ácidos

- Bien, Ino-chan. Con esa memoria, podrías aprobar la prueba –Dijo ella alegremente- Pe-pero… ¿Qué hay de tu tutor?

Ino frunció el ceño al recordar al "querido Deidara", no porque estaba enojada con él (como de costumbre) ni nada por el estilo. Solo se molestó con ella misma, ya que en su última reunión un pensamiento la hizo pensar que sentía algo diferente hacia él. Luego de eso se había convencido de que Deidara _no _le gustaba, probablemente debía ser el "efecto" de estar tanto tiempo sola con una persona y, además, así jamás aprendería la lección… Ya más de una vez pensó que estuvo enamorada de alguien y las cosas terminaron mal, como con Sasuke o Sai. Por lo tanto era mejor no hablar del tema.

- Él enseña bien, sólo que _necesito _repasar- Dijo al azar

Oh… Yo solo preguntaba, Ino-chan –La peliazul se sonrojó al decirlo- Siguiente pregunta… ¿Cuál …?- Se detuvo cuando su mirada se dirigió a la entrada de la biblioteca - ¿Ese de ahí es Na..naru...to-k-kun? –Su rostro se torno completamente rojo

_Grandioso, llega Naruto y ahora Hinata pierde noción de todo… ¿Y que demonios hace él aquí? _Ino dijo internamente

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí Uzumaki? ¿Te perdiste?

- Jaja, que graciosa Ino. Yo buscaba a Sakura-chan, ella tenía que decirme algo –Dijo Naruto algo serio- ¡Hola Hinata!

- Na…Naru… – Fue inevitable, la chica cayó desmayada

_Hace un tiempo que no hablaba con él. _Pensó la rubia, y ahora podría tener problemas por la inconsciente Hinata. Alguien podía inventar que la habían noqueado

- ¿Hinata? ¿¡Oye, estas bien! –Gritó Naruto

-¡Mira lo que hiciste Naruto! …Ahora vamos, ayúdame a llevarla a dirección

- ¿Pero yo que …? –Fue interrumpido

- ¡Nada de peros!

* * *

Naruto e Ino cargaron a su amiga hasta la dirección, para llevarla con la directora Tsunade y que luego la envíen a su casa o lo que sea. De todos modos, se despertaría en media hora.

Mientras que los dos debían esperar afuera hasta que la mujer les diga que podían irse e Ino no podía evitar estar inquieta ¡iba a llegar tarde a su prueba de química!

- No entiendo porque Hinata siempre se desmaya- Dijo el rubio para romper el silencio

- ¿Por qué será, no? –Contestó ella sarcástica, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la Hyuuga se desmayaba dentro del instituto.

¿¡Como Naruto aún no se daba cuenta! Pareciera como si tratara de hacer caso omiso, los sentimientos de Hinata eran demasiado notables cuando ella estaba con él.

- ¿Y por cierto por qué buscabas a Sakura?...No es que me importe, solo curiosidad

- Es que ella quería hablar algo acerca de una cita, no me lo dijo con claridad. Estaba apurada ese día

Ino sintió ganas de echarse a reír al oír eso - ¿Cita?... ¡Por favor Naruto, ella viene rechazándote desde los 6 años! – Y no paraba de reírse – Ahora, dime ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

Es verdad, pregúntale si no me crees – Ino no pudo evitar sentirse algo extrañada del tono sin importancia que uso Naruto.

La directora dio aviso de que podían irse, después de que le dijeron que le paso "exactamente" a Hinata. Y cuando la rubia miró el reloj podría haber sido la segunda en desmayarse, ya iba a llegar 15 minutos tarde. Pero ,en cambio, salió corriendo de la dirección lo más rápido que pudo aunque se cansó a mitad de camino

- No entiendo Naruto ¿Cómo no estas nervioso de llegar tarde?

Siempre llego tarde –Se encogió de hombros- ¿Y tú?

- Voy a llegar tarde para la prueba de química – Gritó lo último

- Dile que estuviste con la directora

Oh… Sobre eso –Ella se rió nerviosamente- ¿Conoces el cuento del pastorcito y el lobo?

- Si pero eso ¿qué tiene que…? –Se interrumpió a si mismo al entender- Ya veo

Ambos chicos llegaron al salón, un poco tarde, pero al final no importó ya que el recuperatorio aún no había comenzado. La chica suspiró de alivio al ver que era muy parecido a la prueba original y esta vez sabía la mayoría de las respuestas, mientras que Naruto le hacía gestos de buena suerte. _¿Cómo el no desaprobó a la prueba? _Se preguntó a sí misma, Naruto era peor que ella para estas cosas.

Terminó la hora de química y el profesor iba a marcharse, pero no se fue con las manos vacías. A Ino y Naruto, por llegar tarde les dejó una tareita extra, mientras que sus amigas no perdieron tiempo en molestarla, en especial Sakura y se generaron "sospechas" de que hacia Ino con el Uzumaki.

Después de la dicha prueba, Ino sintió que se sacó un peso de encima y el resto del día paso más rápido de lo que esperaba.

_

* * *

_

Ding Dong

Sonó el timbre, 10 minutos de espera hasta que se abre a la puerta

¿¡Cómo estas Deidara! – Saludó alegremente

- ¿Ino?… ¿Acaso no puedes esperar hasta el sábado que ya quieres verme? – Bromeó él

- Si, como sea… Se que no es sábado, pero necesito de tus "servicios"- Señaló Ino, tratando de fingir una sonrisa

- Claro… Llama primero niña, un

- ¡Lo hice! Pero tu celular parece que estaba apagado al parecer y el teléfono de la casa daba ocupado

- Esa fue mi hermana, estuvo hablando con su noviecito, un –Dijo sarcástico- Esta enamorada y tonta

- Si, jejeje, enamorada y tonta –Su vista se tornó a un costado al sentir la ironía de eso

- ¿Y qué quieres?

- Es una tarea… de química, esta algo difícil… Necesito tu ayuda

- Estoy ocupado, un – Y cerró la puerta, pero ella se lo impidió colocando su pie y a continuación sus manos en el borde de la puerta para tratar de abrirla un poco más

- ¡Por favor, Deidara-kun!

- ¡Maldición Ino! –Tratando de cerrar la puerta- ¡Seguro que el viejo lo habrá explicado!

-Sobre… eso, es una tarea especial para mí, como un castigo

- Es tu castigo, no el mío – Él ya estaba perdiendo la "paciencia"

- ¡Te pagó el doble! –Rogó ella- Vamos es solo un momento, es tu deber como _mi querido _tutor

Deidara hecho un pequeño gemido, lo más probable era de que iban a estar así toda la tarde y él de verdad estaba ocupado. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, provocando que la chica perdiera un poco el equilibrio –Pasa, un – Murmuró

¿Gra-gracias? – Dijo un poco extrañada

- Espero que sea rápido, un

- S-si… ¡Lo será! –Sus ojos dieron un giro al pensar si preguntar lo siguiente o no- ¿Por qué estás tan ocupado?

El chico colocó dos de sus dedos en la barbilla de Ino, la miró fijamente unos segundos y a continuación giró su cabeza haciendo que mirara la salsa

- ¿Ves eso? ¡Es mi arte, querida!

Ella parpadeó un par de veces ¿Acaso le había dicho _querida_? _Él de verdad que es raro_. Luego prestó atención a lo que Deidara le indicó, y debía admitir que no estaba nada mal. Una escultura, hecha de arcilla, aún estaba en construcción, pero se notaba claramente que era una especie de edificación

- Grandioso, esto en cerio será rápido – Dijo ella refiriéndose obviamente a la tarea

Ino sacó las hojas de tarea y, como de costumbre, Deidara se las quitó y empezó a leerlas rápidamente – Combinaciones químicas ¿Eh? –Ella asintió con la cabeza- No es tan difícil, un

- Si, y más cuando se trata de sales

- Lo terminaremos rápido… ¡Pero no pienses que te haré la tarea!- Advirtió él

Y, en efecto, se las arreglaron para terminar la tarea en un poco más de media hora habían terminado

- Enseñas bien ¿No consideraste trabajar como profesor de química?

-Pff… ¿Yo con un montón de niños? ¡No duró un día!…Apenas si te aguanto a ti

- Voy a dar un paseo en el parque –Dijo ella haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de escuchar

- Adelante, un – Dijo Deidara en un tono despistado

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Exclamó ella- Estuviste todo el día seguramente aquí… un poco de aire fresco no te vendría mal

En otra ocasión, un – Dijo él con desinterés, ya que ni siquiera la estaba mirando

Ino se acercó a la silla donde estaba Deidara - ¡Es un hermoso día!

- ¿Si te acompaño vas a dejar de molestar?- Deidara estaba empezando a actuar como un viejo con poca paciencia

- ¡Claro!

El rubio no llegó a pararse de la silla, que Ino lo arrastró, literalmente, hasta la salida. _Hoy de verdad estaba entusiasmada._

Una simple caminata alrededor del lugar, Ino miraba las flores del parque mientras que Deidara pensaba que sería interesante explotar la fuente de agua.

- Ino, yo… necesito ir a terminar mi escultura

- Se que el arte y todo eso es muy importante – Ironizo ella- Pero si estas tantas horas con lo mismo no es bueno

- Es necesario, este es mi último año, y en la universidad voy a tener que hacer varias demostraciones, un

La chica no dijo nada, sé quedo pensando un momento lo que le dijo. Luego lo convenció de sentarse un momento y después podría irse

- ¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres, no? –Ella asintió alegremente

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos, hasta que una persona se acerco a ellos

-¿Ino? Que casualidad encontrarte aquí

- ¿Qué haces aquí?…. Es decir ¿Cómo estas?

Bien… Hola- Dijo lo último refiriéndose a Deidara

- Él es mi primo, Deidara- Mintió Ino, a la vez que el rubio la miró extrañado

-Noto el parecido –Se detuvo un momento- ¿Podemos hablar un momento…? – Y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Deidara interrumpió

- Yo voy…voy a mirar la rama de allá, sí – Balbuceó él y se marchó a continuación

- ¿Qué pasa, Kiba?

Él se sentó junto con ella- Ahora que te encontré aquí, debería aprovechar la oportunidad de saber que decidiste sobre _eso_

* * *

Flash Back

- Iré al grano

La chica lo miró confundida ante ese tono un poco extraño por parte de él, su mirada se enfocó en Akamaru ya que había parado de ladrar y luego miró a su dueño para que prosiga

-Lo estuve pensando y… me gustaría que volvamos

_¿Volver? ¿¡Kiba quiere que volvamos! _

Ino no sabía porque, pero se sentía confinada. Era una mezcla de alegría y extrañez lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento… Por un lado Kiba era un buen muchacho, un tanto "salvaje" por así decirlo aunque cada uno es extraño "a su forma", por algo habían sido novios durante un poco más de cuatro meses, pero por otro la relación la había terminado ella. No le gustaba recordarlo, ya que, desde que empezaron a salir sentía sospechas de que el castaño _siempre_ miraba a Hinata. Jamás se lo dijo, pero Ino se dio cuenta sola que su novio se sentía atraído a la peliazul… Si bien Kiba nunca "la engañó" ella sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que se originaran problemas, aparte de que Hinata es una de sus mejores amigas y no quería arruinar su amistad por nada en el mundo, así que terminó optando que lo mejor sería dejar su relación.

-¿Y Hinata?- Preguntó ella inconscientemente

-Ella… ama a Naruto- Se podía apreciar lo incómodo para él que era decir eso- Y yo te prometo que las cosas van a salir mejor que la última vez

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior en pensar que decir, Kiba sonaba tan sincero, pero ella en este momento estaba completamente que no lo ama, o ya no más. Tenía que pensar antes de hablar y este era el momento perfecto para aplicarlo.

-Yo Kiba, creo… que estamos… mejor como amigos- Trató de sonreír para no hacerlo sentir mal

-Lo sabía

-¿¡Qué!

-Hay alguien más ¿Verdad?

-N-no, solo pienso lo que ya te dije- Gimió ella

-¿Quién es? ¿Shikamaru?

-Pff… ¡Yo nunca podría salir con Shikamaru! ¡Él es como mi hermano!

-Entonces ¿Quién?

-¡Nadie! ¡No molestes!...- Se interrumpió a si misma al notar como había acabado de gritarle- Yo… estoy confundida

_- Como quieras ¿Te gustaría pensarlo y luego me dices? –Ella solo asintió_

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

En realidad, Ino sólo había dicho que Deidara era su primo solo para que no generen "expectativas" falsas de ellos dos

- Me parece que lo mejor sería que no Kiba

- Y ahora dime, ¿quién es ese chico? Se que no es tu primo

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron más - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Y a continuación los cerró con fuerza…_ ¡No pude ser tan idiota! _Internamente se maldijo

- Lo vi en nuestra escuela antes y nunca lo mencionaste ni nada – Sonrió triunfante

Ella echó un bufido, tenía la esperanza de que Deidara al ser 2 años mayor no lo haya visto. –Perdón por haberte mentido

- Me imagino que no es tu novio

- ¡Jamás!... Él está algo loco ¿sabes?- Trataba de minimizar la mentira

- Entiendo, entiendo. Yo ya debo irme

Se alegró de que esta vez Kiba no allá estado "regateando" y terminara en una respuesta inconclusa.

Y cuando decidió ir a buscar a Deidara, notó que éste ya se había marchado

* * *

**A/N: **Primero que nada, gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D! Después... es la primera vez que tarde tanto asdf ~ ...Me gusto más el principio del capítulo, pero se me fue díficl pensar el final ._. ... Pero ya tengo pensado el próximo cap, con la inspiración del One-shot que hice para un concurso de San Valentin de un foro (Naruto Couples) Pero no es de Naruto la historia xD... También es la primera vez que hablé tanto sobre química inorgánica e.e~, al principio este capítulo iba a ser bastante diferente pero creo que así la alargue más

Saludos


	6. ¿Un mal entendido?

**T**utor de química

**C**apítulo VI: ¿Un mal entendido?

Típico.

Demasiado _típico_

No era sorpresa que Deidara se haya esfumado, sin dejar rastro y claro, no tomarse la molestia de avisar. Parecía obsesionado con terminar aquel trabajo, si le dedicaba tanto trabajo terminaría cayendo en la locura. _Bueno, más de lo que ya está. _

La chica visualizó por un momento la plaza, para luego comenzar a caminar y marcharse, antes de que Kiba empiece a "seguirla" de nuevo. A continuación escuchó una voz llamándola

-¡Oye, cerda!

Esa fue la "palabra clave" por la que dedujo automáticamente de quien se trataba

- Frentona –Ella volteó la cabeza para ver a su "amiga" y descubrir que no estaba sola. Formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios de manera burlona- ¿Acaso están en una cita?

Al decir eso la rubia recordó cuando Naruto le mencionó sobre una cita con la cabello chicle. ¿Acaso Naruto le había dicho la verdad? Y lo más importante ¿Sakura había aceptado salir con él?…No debía ser solo _casualidad_

- Pff ¡Si claro!... ¡Como si ir a la biblioteca fuera una cita!- Ironizó la pelirosa, mientras que el rubio se cruzó de brazos

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo?

- Entonces Uzumaki eres un mentiroso –Señaló Ino con un dedo acusador

- Yo no mentí ¡De veraz! …En verdad ella me mencionó una cita, ¡Dile Sakura-chan!-

-¿¡Pero de qué estás …! –Se interrumpió a sí misma- Ah…ya recuerdo. Ahora que están los dos aquí es el momento perfecto para hablar de eso – Colocó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de sus dos _amigos _atrayéndolos más hacia ella provocando que ambos llegaran a asustarse.

Sakura les explicó lo que sucedía, los necesitaba para una cita doble. Ambos rubios miraron confundidos como si jamás escucharon las palabras "cita doble", a continuación Naruto frunció el seño.

-¿Quién se supone que es ese chico, eh?…¿Lo conozco?- Hizo una mueca de desaprobación- Y lo más importante ¿Puedo golpearlo después de la cita?

Sakura se encogió de hombros –Si, lo conoces- Tanto Ino, como Naruto miraron con curiosidad, ni siquiera Ino podía ocultar su indagación sobre saber de quien se trataba –Su nombre es Sai

- ¿S-Sai? –Repitieron ambos a la vez, al parecer fue una verdadera sorpresa para ambos

- ¿¡Puedo golpearlo!- Replicó Naruto

- ¡Claro que no Naruto, déjate de estupideces! –Le reprochó la Haruno

- Aguarda un momento- Interrumpió Ino- Si Sai va a ser tu cita, frentezota… quiere decir que él- Señalando al rubio- ¿Va a ser mi…_cita_?- Lo último lo dijo tartamudeando un poco y como si dudaba de lo que estaba diciendo

- ¡Es lenta pero entiende! –Se burló Sakura a la vez que aplaudía

Ino estaba en medio del sonrojo de la ira y la vergüenza; por un lado debía admitir que Naruto no era feo, aunque jamás pensó en algo parecido a una cita con él y por otro debía ir obligada y ¡vamos era Naruto! ¡Un completo tonto!

-¡Vamos Ino! No creo que tengas nada importante que hacer

* * *

_Me pregunto como estará ahora esa niña._ Detuvo sus pasos y sacudió su cabeza. _¿Y a mí qué me importa?... ¿¡Por qué pensé eso!_

Él mismo Deidara se sorprendió al pensar en otra cosa que no sea llegar a casa y terminar su _arte, _ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos que había abandonado la plaza y recién ahora pensó en como habría reaccionado Ino, eso era extraño él no podía negarlo.

Y ahora no pudo impedir formarse una incógnita, aunque suene muy idiota.

_El paseo en la plaza ¿fue tiempo perdido o tiempo aprovechado?_

Si bien parecía una respuesta sencilla y sin necesidad de pensarlo demasiado, para Deidara era algo complicado de explicar lo que tenían en su mente. Ya que, por un lado cuando se proponía a hacer algo, no quiere que nada en el mundo lo retrase para terminarlo y más cuando se trata de "su arte", pero por otro Ino tenía razón en que trabajar muchas horas seguidas no es bueno para su _salud_. Y además, si bien al principio debía admitir que no soportaba a su "alumna", ahora siente como si fuera mucho más agradable pasar tiempo con ella, solo _quizás_.

El chico suspiró, aunque su principal objetivo era ir a su casa y terminar su trabajo, no tenía obligatorio terminarlo hoy y le estaba dando hambre, así que decidió ir a un bar y comer algo. Para ni siquiera darse cuenta que alguien lo estaba "siguiendo"

Mientras que se sentó esperando a la mesera, se tomó una sorpresa al ver quien se le apareció.

- Deidara-san ¡Que casualidad!

El rubio abrió los ojos aún más de lo que ya los tenía abiertos y su cara se tornó asombrada y a continuación molesta

- No lo creo, un. No puede ser casualidad…¿Me haz estado siguiendo, eh?

- ¿¡Por qué piensas eso!

-Haber _Tobi, _¿será porque tu no eres de por aquí y ahora me encuentras aquí tan fácil, un? –Ironizó el rubio.

Y en efecto, Tobi era un "conocido" de Deidara de su antigua ciudad. Él tendría unos 16 años antes de mudarse y este chico asistía al mismo colegio que él, ese año era su último en la escuela y sabiendo "los intereses" que tenía trataba de convencerlo para que posteriormente fuera un empleado del negocio de su familia.

De todos modos, Deidara jamás prestó mucha atención a lo que el tipo le decía, principalmente porque no le interesaba y la otra porque no soportaba a Tobi, era una persona de poca paciencia para "tolerar" a alguien con una actitud tan ruidosa y a veces un tanto "bipolar". El rubio siempre decía que no estaba interesado y ahora que lo pensaba mejor jamás entendió del todo como funcionaba aquella empresa, ya que en sí consistía en algo complejo.

- ¿Y que haces aquí, por cierto?

-Me enteré que estás en tu último año, hablé con tu padre y está de acuerdo en que te unas a la empresa- Sonrió un poco

- Él no sabe lo que quiero, un –Resopló molesto- Y además no entiendo ¿por qué quieras que trabaje con tigo?

- Escucha, Deidara –Su tono se tornó más grave y el chico notó que al no utilizar el _san_, estaba hablando en serio – Durante tus años en la secundaria, me di cuenta que no eres un niño con intereses comunes, son _explosivo_s, eres decidido y además muy inteligente, un tipo con esa actitud sería un buen _socio._

El más joven tragó saliva, jamás se había sentido tan incomodo en una charla con _Tobi_. ¡Demonios que odiaba eso! En un momento se mostraba como un idiota y al otro como una persona "agresiva" por así decirlo. Su mirada se tornó hacia un costado, dudoso de lo que diría, esta vez no podía tratar de "pasarse de listo" frente al azabache.

- Mírame cuando te hablo – Impuso él.

- Es…esta bien ¿Podemos discutirlo mejor en otro momento? –él trataba de lucir calmado y ocultar lo dudoso que lo había hecho sentir el hombre que le estaba hablando.

- Al fin tomas una buena decisión, Deidara-_san._ La noche del viernes me parece, la mejor opción –Después de decir eso se marchó dejando a Deidara de nuevo solo.

_¡Idiota!_ _¿Cómo pude actuar de esa forma tan _estúpida_ frente a él?_

Se denigró a sí mismo, si actuaba así nadie iba a tomarlo en cerio y más si se trataba de Tobi. Si trabajaría en una empresa con esa actitud no dura un día, y ahora que se lo preguntaba ¿por qué aceptó? ¿No sabía acaso el lío en el que se había metido?

_Idiota_. Repitió para sus adentros

* * *

_Toc, toc_

Una puerta de madera llamó a la casa.

Pasaron unos minutos

Nada.

Hasta cuando se oyó en simple _"Ya voy"_, y luego se podía escuchar desde afuera de la casa los pasos fuertes y apresurados bajando por la escalera para que luego la puerta fue abierta eufóricamente.

Se sostuvo del picaporte de la puerta para no caerse, llegó corriendo tan rápido como para derribar la puerta si era necesario.

Para que sus dos amigos miraran extrañados lo sucedido y nació un poco de _inquietud_ en sus rostros

- Ino… ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó con sencillez la pelirosa

A continuación Ino sonrió nerviosa, no tenía planeado actuar _así_, fue algo del momento, porque por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa. Si se ponía a pensarlo se debería a que tendría una cita doble con el que alguna vez fue su "pareja", pero ella en el fondo sabía que tenía que tratar de evitar de pensar en ello. Ni de que esa relación que tuvo con el chico fue algo muy serio, solo debía pensar que era una salida entre amigos.

A continuación se sonrojó un poco y miró a sus dos amigos, como dudando en preguntar - ¿Cómo me veo?

Generalmente Ino siempre es bien decidida en cuanto la moda, en ese sentido es muy segura y _sabe _cuando se ve bien. Pero ante sus pensamientos anteriores le fue más complicado asumir que podría usar esta noche, esa fue otra de las razones por las cuales tardó en abrir la puerta al haberse terminado de vestir hace unos instantes

Sakura y Naruto miraron curiosos, para que luego su amiga pelirosa diera un paso más cerca de la rubia

-Ino, Ino…-Hizo una pausa para sonreír- ¿No sabes que esa clase de cosas no se preguntan? _Siempre_ te verás bien, si tú sientes que es así. Además eres _tú_, estar segura de ti misma es una parte importante de tu personalidad…así que ¿por qué dudar hoy?

_No es algo tan grave o ¿sí? _Se preguntó internamente

Para luego meditarlo un poco y darse cuenta que estar _insegura _no es parte ella, y actuar así por una tontería. Miró fijamente a Sakura para luego darle un pequeño abrazo, cuando esta chica quiere puede dar buenos consejos.

Su vestimenta no era la gran cosa, pero poseía estilo de todos modos. Consistía en un vestido celeste con un borde azul marino alrededor de la falda, la cual llegaba sobre las rodillas. Unas sandalias de tonalidad hueso. Utilizaba un collar dorado y algún que otro adorno como una pulsera dorada y otra azul. No se puso maquillaje esta vez por falta de tiempo, pero no lo necesitaba se veía bien y "natural" sin él.

Luego de eso, se dio cuenta que aún no había saludado a los demás, miró la entrada pero además de Sakura, él único que se encontraba presente era Naruto.

- Por cierto…¿Por qué no está Sai con ustedes?

- Él ya se encuentra en el restaurante, dijo que quería llegar temprano para no tener que esperar- Respondió Sakura

- Mejor para él no estar aquí –Murmuró Naruto

Al llegar al restaurante, Naruto fue el primero en entrar y trató de encontrar a Sai, pero había demasiada gente como para encontrar a una sola persona tan fácilmente. El lugar no era de lo más elegante, pero era pasable para estar una noche y no poseía un costo tan alto

Sakura entró más relajada al restaurante junto con Ino, y luego buscó el número de mesa que tenían reservado (Cosa que Naruto no pensó)

- ¡Sai, allí estás! Hola – Saludó alegremente la pelirosa

Como de costumbre Sai estaba en silencio con una mirada indiferente, sonrió levemente al ver a Sakura y los demás -¿Qué tal?- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Normalmente una amiga no la invitaría a salir con el tu ex, Sakura ya le había aclarado antes a Ino que no tenía pensado nada cerio con Sai, pero también pensaba que una salida como esta sería un buen modo para que puedan volver a ser amigos.

Se acomodaron en las sillas y en seguida llego el mesero – Buenas noches ¿Qué van a …? –Fue interrumpido

- Yo quiero un plato de ramen ¡extra grande! – Grito alegremente

Sakura le golpeó la pierna por debajo de la mesa – Compórtate, baka –Le murmuró en voz molesta.

- Sakura-chan eres muy dura

Los demás terminaron de ordenar y esperaron para que regrese el mesero. Naruto fue el que más hablaba, Ino y Sakura solo reían por las tonterías que decía, mientras que Sai permanecía callado, aunque fueran sus "amigos" aún le costaba integrarse a la conversación y debido esto, Naruto se salteó la parte de querer "golpearlo"

- Oye, Sakura ¿Me acompañas al baño?

- Pff…Ve tu sola, Ino

La chica más alta frunció el seño ante el comentario – Bien, olvida que te haga otro favor- Dijo entre dientes

- ¡Te escuché!

- Jaja, me alegro – Volteó su mirada hacia Sakura mientras seguía caminando.

Golpe.

Ino cae al suelo.

- Yo… Lo siento no estaba mirando…- Se detuvo al ver de quien se trataba

-Oh ¿Eres tú de nuevo? – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Los dos se levantaron del suelo sin pretender la ayuda del otro.

- Gracias por dejarme sola el otro día en la plaza –Dijo sarcásticamente

- No sabía cuanto tiempo ibas a estar con tu "noviecito", un – El chico contesto en un tono de desinterés cuando la vio mejor y no pudo evitar ponerse a contemplar el vestido de la rubia. Hasta ahora nunca la había visto con ropa de salida, solo ropa "normal", por así decirlo. Claro que lo que ella usaba siempre le quedaba bien, pero aquel vestido dejaba apreciar mucho más su belleza. Ino era una chica linda, eso no podía negarlo, pero otra cosa es que valla a decírselo…

Ino suspiró…No era necesario hacer explicaciones- Bien, bien. Y dejando de lado eso ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Probablemente lo mismo que tú, un- Contestó de manera satírica

- De acuerdo Deidara-_kun _no es necesario que te enojes- Dijo en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez amenazante. Luego miró a su alrededor -¿Por cierto con quien viniste?

Él se encogió de hombros – Con una amiga

- ¿Por qué es tono Deidara? ¿O es acaso tu novia? – Hizo una sonrisa burlona

- Si lo quieres ver así – Dijo como si no lo importara demasiado

Ino asumió esa respuesta como un no, era extraño, usualmente seguían molestándose entre ellos por un rato, pero hoy parecía que el "artista" no estaba de humor. Ella pudo notarlo, aunque él tratara de encubrirlo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu mesa?

- Como quieras, un

Al llegar Ino notó que era una mujer que jamás había visto, era extraño, en este pueblo no había demasiada gente, así que estaba segura de que conocía a todos los ciudadanos, por lo menos de vista.

_No debe ser de por aquí_

Naturalmente, la rubia sintió algo de envidia al ver a la mujer. Era muy hermosa, su cabello era corto y lacio, de color azul. Llevaba una flor sobre su cabello de un azul pálido (más claro que su cabello). Tenía ojos color ámbar y su piel era clara. Por lo que resaltaba más su sombra en los ojos de tonalidad azulina y un pircing por debajo de los labios.

Parecía uno o dos años mayor que Deidara ¿Le gustaban las maduras acaso?

- Hola, soy Ino Yamanaka – Miro por un momento a su compañero- Una… amiga de Deidara- Se le hacía extraño decir eso en frente del recién nombrado

- Un gusto, soy Konan- Se notaba de lejos que era una persona de pocas palabras

- ¿Oye te gustan las flores? –Refiriéndose a la flor que llevaba en la cabeza- Porque mi familia trabaja en la florería Yamanaka ¿La conoces?

La mujer sonrió levemente –No, no la conozco –Hizo una pausa- En realidad, estoy más atraída hacia el origami. Pero siempre me gustó arreglar flores

Deidara parpadeó, era extraño que dos mujeres con personalidades tan diferentes pudieran tener gustos tan parecidos. Luego decidió entorpecer la conversación.

-Bien, bien. Pero Ino… creo que ya deberías volver a tu mesa ¿No?

Ino lo miró extrañada antes de reaccionar - ¿Acaso me estás echando?

- ¡Ino aquí estás! – Apareció Sakura agarrando del brazo a la rubia y luego miró a compañía – Oh.. Hola… Deidara y ..

- Konan – Dijo ella

- Oh…Hola…Soy Sakura, un placer conocerte Konan-san

Deidara resopló molesto ¡_Maldición, cada vez llegan más! _Pensó para sus adentros.

Mientras que Sakura notó que Deidara estaba algo "hastiado" ¿Acaso le molestará que ellas estuvieran aquí? Y luego miró su mesa, que se dio cuenta que antes no había prestado atención la mesa donde se encontraban Deidara y Konan. Le llamó la atención, había unas carpetas cerradas y unos papeles escritos que no llegaba a ver bien.

¿Qué tendrían que ver?

Sakura siempre fue muy inteligente, era una de sus cualidades más notables. Su problema era que _a veces _podía llegar a conclusiones adelantadas.

Si no fuera por esos elementos sobre la mesa, supondría que el rubio solo estaba molesto porque interrumpieron su cita con la peliazul…Pero ¿Qué significaban esas notas? Tal vez se trataría de una tarea, cosa rara… O quizás..

_Esto se está volviendo muy enredado._

- Bueno chicas fue un gusto conocerlas, pero Deidara y yo debemos irnos

- Si tiene razón. Sakura, además tenemos que volver antes de que Naruto y Sai se maten, jeje

Deidara rápidamente guardó todas las notas o lo que se suponían que sean, continuando de mal humor.

- Deidara ¿Qué es todo eso? –Preguntó la rubia

- Son… Unas…notas para el ingreso a la Universidad, un –Cerró los ojos inconcientemente esperando que sea lo suficientemente creíble

Konan y Deidara salieron del restaurante con todo el papeleo. NO había que ser un genio para notar lo apresurado que estaba

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida del restaurante, mientras que Ino y Sakura estaban a punto de volver con los demás. Sakura se vio tentada a reprocharle lo distraída que fue al caso. Cuando vio que una hoja cayó de la desordenada carpeta de Deidara, si era para el ingreso a la universidad debía ser importante.

La pelirosa corrió para agarrar la hoja y dársela a tiempo a Deidara, en cuanto su mirada inconcientemente se dirigió hacia el papel el cual no pudo evitar de leerlo.

La curiosidad mató al gato.

_¿Q..qué significa esto…?_

Fue lo único que pudo preguntarse en el momento.

* * *

**A/n: **Si, aún no abandone la historia. Estoy segura de que van a querer matarme y no los culpo D: ...Me siento tan mal por haber tardado tanto, voy a tratar de escribir el capítulo 7 antes...Si es que no quieren matarme primero... Diría que mi ausencia se debió principalmente a un "bloqueo de escritor" y la escuela me tiene ocupada y me quita la imaginación )x ...-En cerio- Aunque puedo decir que mis primeras continuaciones fueron muy rápidas, por eso también me siento mal.

Otra cosa es que les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad, son las razones por las que uno siente ganas de seguir escribiendo sabiendo que hay gente que lo disfruta. Les agradezco mucho ;)

Y es todo...besos¡


End file.
